


Syndrom sztokholmski

by Lillinka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillinka/pseuds/Lillinka
Summary: Nazywam się Luna Lovegood i cierpię na syndrom sztokholmski...
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Augustus Rookwood





	Syndrom sztokholmski

Nazywam się Luna Lovegood i cierpię na syndrom sztokholmski.

No, „cierpię" to zbyt duże słowo, ale podobno tak się mówi. Tak jest napisane w książce, którą tu znalazłam – „100 sposobów na przywiązanie ofiary do siebie". Nie wydaje mi się jednak, żebym naprawdę na to chorowała. Nie można po prostu zakochać się w swoim oprawcy?

Jakiś czas temu (gdy jest się zamkniętym w pomieszczeniu bez okien nie ma się pojęcia o upływie czasu) zostałam porwana sprzed mojego domu przez dwóch Śmierciożerców – Waldena McNair'a i Augustusa Rookwooda. Pamiętam, że mnie ogłuszyli i gdy się obudziłam, byłam już w tym pokoju. Kłócili się, a ja udawałam, że wciąż jestem nieprzytomna, choć nasłuchiwałam. Oblał mnie zimny pot, gdy zrozumiałam o co im chodzi. Sprzeczali się o to, do którego z nich będę należeć. Prawdę mówiąc, od początku wolałam być własnością Rookwooda – on nie wspominał nic o nożach, klamrach ani o przypalaniu ogniem. Na szczęście pojawił się w tej chwili mój były nauczyciel Eliksirów i przekonał McNair'a, że nie jestem mu potrzebna. Nie patrzył na mnie. Odwracał wzrok, a ja wiedziałam, że czuje się winny. Nie mógł mi pomóc w żaden sposób. Gdy zostałam sam na sam z moim nowym panem, zrozumiałam, że nie mam zbyt wielkich szans na obronę. Nie miałam różdżki, leżałam związana, a on był znacznie silniejszy ode mnie. Rzucił mną o ścianę, podwinął szatę i wszedł we mnie jednym szybkim, brutalnym ruchem.

Bolało.

Później jednak opatrzył mnie, zawinął w kołdrę i pozwolił spać, gdy siedział obok, przyglądając mi się. Wtedy sądziłam, że wydawało mi się, że głaszcze moje włosy, ale teraz jestem tego pewna. Widzę to w jego oczach i czuję w dotyku. Nie jestem mu obojętna. Nawet w chwilach, gdy mnie bił, powtarzał mi, że robi to dla mojego dobra. Wierzę mu, choć wtedy cicho się buntowałam. Musiał być pewien, że nie ucieknę i nie dostanę się w ręce żadnego ze Śmierciożerców, bo wtedy na pewno bym nie przeżyła.

Teraz mnie nie bije, za to dba o mnie. Przynosi mi moje ulubione potrawy, słucha moich opowieści o stworzeniach, których istnienie mam zamiar udowodnić. Śmieje się, ale nie ze mnie, tylko ze mną. Jest bystry i rozmowa z nim jest przyjemnością. Uwielbiam spędzać z nim czas. Nie chcę pamiętać o moim ojcu, o przyjaciołach. On jest wszystkim, czego potrzebuję.

Owszem, podczas seksu wciąż jest brutalny i wiem, że podnieca go mój opór. Więc krzyczę, błagam, by tego nie robił i próbuję od niego uciec. Oboje wiemy, że udaję, ale żadne z nas się tym specjalnie nie przejmuje. Nawet gdy mnie skrzywdzi, zawsze potem mnie uzdrawia. I nie wychodzi z pokoju, tylko zostaje ze mną. Śpi obok mnie, wtulony w moje włosy. Kiedyś powiedział mi, że mają kolor słońca i chętnie nosiłby je zawsze przy sobie.

Zabił dla mnie. Pewnego dnia (nocy?) McNair wtargnął tu i rzucił się na mnie. Zaczął mnie bić, ale w zupełnie inny sposób niż mój pan. Rookwood nawet wtedy, gdy mnie bił, nie wkładał w to całej siły – to się czuło. Ten jednak… Łamał mi kości twarzy każdym ciosem. Nie miałam nawet jak krzyczeć. Rzucił mnie na łóżko i zerwał ubranie. Czułam się naga i upokorzona. Bałam się nawet myśleć, co zrobi mój pan, gdy dowie się, że nie jestem już tylko jego, co z taką przyjemnością zawsze podkreślał. Nigdy się nie dowiedziałam, bo nim McNair zdążył się na mnie położyć, do środka wpadł Rookwood. Rzucił okiem na moją pobitą, zapłakaną twarz i nawet się nie zastanawiał. Zielony błysk światła wystrzelił z jego różdżki dosłownie w ułamku sekundy. Potężny Śmierciożerca padł na podłogę, a drugi nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Od razu uzdrowił mnie i mocno do siebie przytulił. Bał się o mnie. Wiem o tym.

Teraz jest na spotkaniu z Czarnym Panem. Będzie musiał odpowiedzieć za śmierć jednego z nich. Boję się o niego. Sami-Wiecie-Kto nie jest łaskawy i nie zrozumie, dlaczego Rookwood bronił zdrajczyni krwi. On nie wie, czym jest przywiązanie, czy nawet miłość. Bo sądzę, że mój pan mnie kocha, choć pewnie za nic by się do tego nie przyznał. Ja na pewno go kocham. Kocham w nim wszystko. Krzywy uśmiech, który nadaje mu dziki wygląd. Zapach – mieszankę potu, wina i tytoniu, który pali. Głos, który jest niski i chrapliwy, jakby miał wiecznie zdarte gardło. Długie, falowane, kasztanowe włosy, które są wiecznie przetłuszczone. Ciało – wychudzone, pełne blizn, blade, z pozostałościami po młodzieńczym trądziku. Oczy koloru sherry. Długi, chudy nos. Długie, szczupłe i piękne palce oraz dużą dłoń. Wiem, jaka ta dłoń potrafi być delikatna. Jak potrafi zadawać ból. Znam każdy ton jego głosu – od wściekłego syku, po głęboki, zmysłowy jęk orgazmu. Zamykam oczy i mogę sobie wyobrazić każdy jego grymas, każdy uśmiech. Jego twarz jest mi bardziej znana niż moja własna. Wiem gdzie go dotknąć, by zaczął mruczeć i gdzie lepiej trzymać ręce z daleka. Bezbłędnie odczytuję jego humory i wiem, kiedy mogę sobie pozwolić na dłuższy wykład o narglach, a kiedy lepiej jest milczeć.

Wiem, że gdyby usłyszeli o tym moi przyjaciele, to odwróciliby się ode mnie. Pamiętam, jak to było z Hermioną, gdy wyszedł na jaw jej romans ze Snape'em. A on przecież jest szpiegiem Zakonu, a nie aktywnym Śmierciożercą. Mogę sobie wyobrazić ich reakcje. Obrzydzenie i poczucie zdrady ze strony Rona oraz Harry'ego, smutne spojrzenie Hermiony, wściekłość Ginny, przerażenie Neville'a. A mój ojciec? Pewnie padłby na zawał. No i jest Dean, z którym spotykałam się przed porwaniem. Pewnie już nigdy by mnie nie dotknął. Nie żebym chciała. Mój pan naprawdę jest wszystkim, czego potrzebuję. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że pozwalam się dotknąć innemu mężczyźnie.

Klamka w drzwiach przekręca się i do środka wchodzi Rookwood. Znam to spojrzenie – wina, strach, wściekłość i wielkie, ogromne poczucie straty. Wiem, jaką dostał karę, co musi zrobić. Podchodzę do niego i wtulam się w jego pierś, nasłuchując bicia serca. Uwielbiam ten dźwięk. Podnoszę wzrok i uśmiecham się lekko.

– Masz mnie zabić, prawda?

– Tak. Mam na to cztery godziny.

– Zrobisz to?

Chwila ciszy.

– Nie wiem.

Przyciąga mnie do siebie i całuje jak nigdy. Delikatnie, namiętnie. Z desperacją. Próbuję się wyrwać, jak zawsze, ale odsuwa się lekko i patrzy na mnie z powagą.

– Nie dzisiaj. Nie udawaj. Pokaż mi, że mnie chcesz. Bądź sobą.

Nic prostszego. Tym razem to ja pierwsza go całuję. Ma takie miękkie, ciepłe usta. I smakuje przepysznie.

Jest czuły.

Nie wymaga, nie oczekuje.

Przyjmuje.

Pierwszy raz seks jest dla nas uprawianiem miłości. Nie spieszymy się, cieszymy się sobą. Tak mało czasu nam zostało. Gdy dochodzi razem ze mną, płacze. Przyciska mnie do siebie mocno i sądzę, że po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu lat, płacze. Jest tylko człowiekiem i kazano mu właśnie zabić coś, co uważa za cenne. A wiem, że w jego życiu nie było zbyt wielu cennych rzeczy.

Teraz stoi, już w pełni ubrany, przy kominku i patrzy na płonące bierwiona. Podchodzę do niego i delikatnie kładę rękę na jego ramieniu. Jest spokojny, ale i tak czuję, że muszę go pocieszyć. Powiedzieć mu, co mi leży na sercu.

– Zrobisz to.

Nie było to pytanie i widząc jego zaskoczenie, wiem, że nie tego się spodziewał.

– Zrobisz to, bo inaczej on cię zabije. Ja nie mam nic przeciwko.

– Ja wiem, że po orgazmie nie myśli się sensownie, a ty od początku normalna nie byłaś, ale to przekracza wszelkie granice głupoty. Ty chcesz, żebym cię zabił?

Jest zszokowany do głębi. Nie rozumie. Nie wie. Więc muszę mu powiedzieć.

– Tak.

– Dlaczego?

O, właśnie. Na to pytanie czekałam. Patrzę prosto w jego oczy i uśmiecham się.

– Kocham cię.

Dwa słowa. Dwa krótkie słowa, a efekt taki, jakby ktoś uderzył go czymś ciężkim w głowę. Siada ciężko na oparciu sofy i zaczyna się śmiać. Jest to bardzo gorzki śmiech, pomieszany ze łzami. Obejmuję go i trwamy tak przez jakiś czas. W końcu opanowuje się, wstaje i robi dwa kroki w bok, po czym podnosi różdżkę. W tej samej chwili dzieje się kilka rzeczy naraz. Drzwi do naszego pokoju otwierają się z hukiem, mój pan uśmiecha się do mnie smutno, a ja padam na ziemię.

LLARLLARLLARLLARLLAR  
– Luna! Luna! Otwórz oczy, proszę cię!

Znam ten głos. Znam go bardzo dobrze. Unoszę powieki i widzę mojego ojca, jak stoi nade mną pochylony. Dookoła widzę moich przyjaciół, prawie cały Zakon. Harry i Ron patrzą na mnie niespokojnie, Ginny jest niesamowicie blada, Neville przygryza sobie paznokcie (straszny nawyk, próbowałam go wielokrotnie tego oduczyć), a Hermiona, zapłakana, jest wtulona w Snape'a, który unika mojego wzroku. Siadam i czuję ból w lewym ramieniu.

– Co się dzieje?

Mój głos jest ochrypły, prawie go nie poznaję. Tata zaczyna płakać, a Dean – który chyba stał za moimi plecami – mówi:

– Pół roku temu zostałaś porwana. Profesor Snape dzisiaj cię uratował, choć wcześniej Śmierciożercy cię pobili. Czekaliśmy, aż się obudzisz, żeby dać ci eliksir leczniczy.

Podaje mi małą fiolkę i przełykam płyn, zastanawiając się, dlaczego jego smak wydaje mi się taki znajomy. Przecież to pierwszy raz, jak go łykam. Od razu lepiej. Wstaję i przytulam mojego tatę.

– Nie płacz, tato.

– Gdzie ty byłaś cały ten czas? – Ron i Harry są wściekli, choć wiem, że to z powodu zaniepokojenia. – Wiesz ile cię szukaliśmy?

Hermiona prycha wściekle, wyrywając się Snape'owi.

– No wiesz co, Ronald! Przecież ona była porwana przez Śmierciożerców! To nie jej wina, więc przestań się tak zachowywać!

– Jasne, na pewno…

– Milcz, Weasley. – Syk Snape'a skutecznie zamyka rudego. Mistrz Eliksirów patrzy teraz na mnie, ale nie mogę nic wyczytać z jego wzroku. – Lovegood, co pamiętasz?

Hmmm… Dobre pytanie. Skupiam się i zaczynam powoli mówić:

– Jadłam obiad z tatą i byłam nieco spóźniona na spotkanie z Ginny, więc szybko wyszłam z domu. Pamiętam, że usłyszałam pyknięcie aportacji i… I w sumie nic więcej.

Dziwne. Mam wrażenie, że powinnam coś pamiętać, że o czymś zapomniałam. O czymś bardzo ważnym. Profesor Flitwick podchodzi do mnie i patrzy mi prosto w oczy.

– Ktoś ci wyczyścił pamięć, moja kochana. Z całych sześciu miesięcy. Twoje źrenice są lekko postrzępione na końcach, co oznacza naprawdę skuteczne Oblivate. Severusie, wiesz kto mógł to zrobić?

Snape kręci głową, a jego twarz jest nieprzenikniona.

– Nie. Znalazłem ją już w tym stanie, w celi.

W celi? Mam wrażenie, że nigdy nie byłam w celi. No cóż – nawet jeśli byłam, to nie będę tego pamiętać, prawda? Jednak kątem oka widzę, że Hermiona patrzy podejrzliwie na swojego kochanka, jakby podejrzewała, że… skłamał?

Dopiero kilka godzin później, gdy mój tata położył się spać, a reszta Zakonu upewniła się, że jestem cała i zdrowa, mogłam wziąć swojego byłego nauczyciela Eliksirów na bok.

– Panie profesorze, co tak naprawdę się działo?

Mruży niebezpiecznie oczy.

– Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, Lovegood.

– Wcale pan mnie nie znalazł w takim stanie. Pan dobrze wie, co mi się przydarzyło. Proszę, niech pan mi powie. Muszę wiedzieć.

Przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że smutnieje, ale po chwili już ma swoją zwykłą maskę obojętności.

– Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Obiecałem, że nie zniszczę ci życia. Nie pytaj mnie więcej, bo za każdym razem dostaniesz taką samą odpowiedź.

Obrócił się na pięcie i przy szeleście szat wyszedł, zostawiając mnie sam na sam z myślami. Namieszał mi w głowie, nie ma co. Obiecał, że nie zniszczy mi życia? Czyli musiało się dziać ze mną coś naprawdę złego. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. Chyba. Może. Na pewno.

– Luna…

Aż podskakuję.

– Dean! Nie strasz mnie tak!

– Przepraszam, nie chciałem. Słuchaj… Wiem, że minęło tyle czasu, ale ja cały czas ciebie…

Uśmiecham się ze zrozumieniem i kiwam głową. Wiem co do mnie czuje i ja… Ja go nie kocham.

To odkrycie tak mnie zszokowało, że siedzę teraz tępo wpatrując się w ciemnoskórego chłopaka. Skoro mam wymazane wspomnienia, to mimo tego, co się działo, powinnam wrócić do stanu sprzed pół roku, prawda? Więc powinnam kochać Dean'a. To dlaczego tak nie jest? Źle interpretuje moje spojrzenie, nachyla się i delikatnie mnie całuje.

Wycofuję się szybko. To było… złe. Niewłaściwe. Przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że czuję smak tytoniu i wina, ale przecież nigdy nie próbowałam ani jednego, ani drugiego. Dean również.

– Luna? Wszystko w porządku?

– Ja… Przepraszam cię. To nie wyjdzie.

Wychodzę szybko z pokoju. Coś jest nie tak, ale nie umiem dokładnie powiedzieć co. Pocałunek chłopaka spowodował u mnie strach i złość. Jak śmiał mnie pocałować, kiedy ja…

Kiedy ja co?

LLARLLARLLARLLARLLAR

Minęły dwa tygodnie od kiedy wróciłam. Siedzę teraz przy stole śniadaniowym w Norze, gdzie spotkał się cały Zakon. Planujemy ostateczny atak na Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. O, nadlatują sowy z Prorokiem Codziennym. Rozwijam gazetę i na pierwszej stronie widzę artykuł, który przykuł nie tylko moje spojrzenie, bo słyszę zduszone okrzyki dookoła stołu:

Atak Śmierciożerców na Ministerstwo Magii  
korespondent wojenny, Rita Skeeter, pisze:

Wczorajszego wieczora o godzinie 23:21 do Ministerstwa Magii włamało się pięciu Śmierciożerców, którzy próbowali dostać się do Departamentu Tajemnic. Biuro Aurorów, które od kilku miesięcy jest w ciągłej gotowości, od razu zareagowało natychmiastową i pełną sukcesu akcją. Ujęto trzech Śmierciożerców – Evana Rosiera, Hugo Joela i Janette Dubois, a dwóch – Augustusa Rookwooda i Natana Hubbsa – zabito.

Ministerstwo twierdzi, że…

– Luna! Luna! – Spojrzałam na mojego tatę, nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi. – Dlaczego płaczesz? Co się stało?

Ze zdziwieniem dotykam swoich policzków, czując strumienie łez. Dlaczego płaczę? Rozglądam się wkoło. Wszyscy patrzą na mnie zmartwieni. Wszyscy, prócz Snape'a i Hermiony. Snape, siedzący na krześle, tuli mocno stojącą przed nim dziewczynę, zaciskając zęby, a ona głaszcze go po głowie. Coś w ich postawie i bliskości wywołuje u mnie falę zazdrości i żalu. Wielkiego żalu.

Czegoś mi brakuje.

Czegoś ważnego.

I to coś, mam takie wrażenie, umarło.


End file.
